


To the Victor goes the cake

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Series: My Name is Yuri [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Happy Ending, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Almost the end of the season, and Yuri Plisetsky is back in Japan.Yurio Yurio Yurio ...Somehow, he'll make it through this.No, with Hiroko, he'll make it through this.





	To the Victor goes the cake

**Author's Note:**

> And BINGO!
> 
> 5 prompts on my bingo card for the 18+ Yuri on Ice Discord
> 
> Today's prompt was 'Born to Win'
> 
> The link to the server is - https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc  
In case anyone is interested in checking out the discord

March 1stThe World Championships were in Beijing this year in just a few weeks. It wasn't the off-season, but Yuri was in Hasetsu again. He'd have his final training here, then it would be the off-season. It had been a good year. He had silver medals and gold medals. For his first year in seniors, it had been as successful of a debut as anyone could have hoped for. 

Yuri cracked a smile as he walked along the road to the onsen that was owned by Yuuri Katsuki's parents. His Deda was learning to use the new phone -- a new smartphone. It meant Yuri was getting sent pictures. There was a picture of Deda's new couch, on the new rug, in front of the new TV, in the new apartment. He'd argued so long with the man because Nikolai had initially refused to accept the new apartment, until finally, he gave in when Yuri came up with a 'reason' -- so Yuri had a place closer to the ice when he visited. Everyone knew that was just how Yuri had justified it. The real reason was that Yuri had wanted his grandfather someplace safer, a nice new apartment without any drafts and with heat that worked all winter. It was everything that Yuri had wanted for the man who loved him and had given him a home as a child.

It was all worth it. As he walked up to the onsen, his suitcase dragging behind him and his skate bag over his shoulder, he flipped through the pictures. It was still early in Moscow. That didn't mean that he didn't have message after message about how happy Nikolai was.

Yuri called, waiting for his grandfather to pick up the phone before laughing, "See. I told you that you would learn how to use the new phone."

"Did you get my pictures!"

"Yes. Of course, I did. I can't wait to visit after worlds. And yes, before you ask, I saw the pictures you sent of my room. Really, Deda? Posters of me on the walls of my own room?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? My grandson is all over the world, how will I remember what you look like if you aren't on the walls in there?"

Yuri laughed at that, shaking his head. "Just turn on your TV and watch me -- or you could do what I told you to do and video call. You know I will always answer your calls."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Deda! I'm here now. I need to say hi to everyone. I will call you tonight, I promise."

"Good. When you come to Moscow, I have a present for you. Happy Birthday, my Yurotchka."

Yuri laughed, the only nickname he never bristled at was the one that was so full of love. "I love you too, Deda. Seeing you soon is enough of a present."

"Shush, boy. I got you something. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. I'll call you later. Now go to that fancy new grocery store a few blocks away you were telling me about."

The call ended, Yuri actually was in a very good mood when he walked in … but then it instantly faded.

"It's Yurio!"

"Hey! Yurio is here!"

"Yurio!!!!"

Engish and Japanese greetings, all with the name 'Yurio', here, he was the second Yuri.

He tried to ignore it. This was Yuuri Katsuki's home. It only made sense that the other Yuuri was the one called Yuri here. 

The triplets had even made a sign saying 'Welcome back Yurio!' The 'o' had little cat ears on it.

Everyone was there. It was a celebration. Yuuri Katsuki's gold medal at the four continents had been enough that Victor and Yuuri were officially engaged. They had only returned to Japan from the competition in Canada yesterday. March 1st, and there was a huge celebration for the other Yuuri and Victor. 

It was hard, it was so hard, and Yuri had almost changed his plans to arrive on the 2nd, but when they said they would just delay the celebration until he got there -- he knew there was no point in delaying it.

"Yurio, take a picture with me"

"Yurio, will you teach me the Salchow, too"

"Yurio, Yurio, Yurio."

It was so much, and he was so tired from the long trip and all he really wanted was for this dinner celebration to be over. Everything was an unintentional slap in the face that this nickname was his, no matter how much he hated it, because the people using it were using it with love.

Just as he was about to excuse himself, unable to take one more 'Yurio' without snapping at someone -- and he didn't want to hurt these people -- he saw Hiroko walking out of the backroom, and he didn't know what he should do.

Everyone else had forgotten what today was. She hadn't, but this was going to be more than he could take. It was one thing to be called Yurio all day, this -- this was … he couldn't do this.

Before Yuri could figure out a possible way out of the room short of feigning actual death, a birthday cake with yellow and white flowers was placed in front of him. Sixteen candles burned as Hiroko smile -- and then Yuri read what was written.

**Happy Birthday Yuri**

He didn't know what to say, just looking up at the woman as she smiled. Yuri. Not Yurio. Happy birthday Yuri.

Maybe everyone else would just think Yuri had been exhausted from travel, or maybe he had been secretly worried people had forgotten his birthday. It didn't matter. What did matter was how Yuri launched himself over the table and hugged Hiroko. He didn't care if people saw there were tears in his eyes. Of all the things he had expected today, this was not one of them. The gesture from the woman meant everything as he just whispered 'thank you' over and over as he hugged her.


End file.
